


to the most beautiful

by kiki_maidofhate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i posted this on tumblr a year ago and cannot be bothered to edit it, this is kat's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_maidofhate/pseuds/kiki_maidofhate
Summary: “Excuse me, you want me to what?”Or, Obito has accidental game.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	to the most beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> it's very short bc i write very little fanfic so sorry and also thank u

“Excuse me, you want me to what?”

“Run this delivery to the hotel next door,” repeats Sasuke.

“Last I checked, I was a customer service worker, not your pack mule. Why can’t you hoof yourself over there, exactly?”

Sasuke’s face shifts minutely into his own brooding form of begging. “I need to drive this other delivery out-”

Obito squints suspiciously at the address. “Isn’t that Naru-”

“I’ll give you half of all the tips I make tonight if you shut up and take this delivery.”

“Deal.”

He never said anything about not laughing about it with the kitchen staff, later, Obito thinks, trying to keep from grinning.

-

The front desk of the hotel is empty when he gets there. Obito sighs and rings the bell, leaning covertly to the side to get a glimpse of the office door behind the desk. “Hello? I have an order for the desk worker, it says the name is Hashi-”

A man emerges from the office. He’s tall and broad, just the right side of naturally tanned, with long black hair tied back in a low tail. When he lays eyes on Obito, he smiles cheerfully, a broad sort of grin that makes Obito’s knees turn to jelly.

“H-hashi… rama….” Obito finishes lamely. He can feel that his mouth has fallen open in response and quickly shuts it.

As he surreptitiously checks for drool, the broad-shouldered handsome man behind the desk grins even brighter. “That’s me! Where do I need to sign?”

Obito mutely holds out the receipt, as his ability to speak took a vacation upon seeing the presence of a gorgeous man. As Hashirama signs, Obito stares dumbly at the broad hands holding the pen, then traces his eyes carefully along the contours of his (incredibly muscled, hot damn) arms and up to his chest. Realizing he’s been ogling, Obito quickly focuses back on his face, and is relieved to see the man is oblivious.

“Here you go,” Hashirama says, holding out the receipt, and Obito snatches it quickly from his hand with a burning face and a muttered thank you.

As he’s leaving, he hears from behind him, “Have a good day at work!” He walks away faster to cover his rapidly spreading blush.

-

At the end of the night, as Sasuke is going through the receipts from delivery, he stops and raises an eyebrow. “Obito? Who’s Hashirama?”

Obito turns around the corner to lift a responding brow at his cousin. “The customer from the hotel. Why?”

“He left his number, a note, and a $10 tip.”

Obito flushes at breakneck speed, snatching the receipt from his cousin’s prying gaze.

To the handsome man with the scars - call me! -Hashirama.

“Just a customer from the hotel, hm?” Sasuke’s face is cat smug.

Obito manages not to stuff the receipt down his cousin’s throat, if only for the sake of keeping Hashirama’s number.


End file.
